Power Rangers Safety Force
Anzen Sentai Safeger (Known as Power Rangers Safety Force in America) is a ranger series based on the anime "Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh." Plot Problematicus (Meiwaku-gami), the god of everything that is problematic, troublesome, and annoying, decides to take over the Earth one day, so he pours a load of Problem Pods (Meiwaku-dama) onto the Earth that react when someone says something negative about a problem they are having. A god named Jeniss (Heiwa-gami) recruits a group of Rangers to her side, and gives them a variety of mechs. Now, it is up to the Safety Rangers to stop the Problem Monsters from trying to destroy the planet. Rangers Wally Henderson/Red Ranger: a male high school student who is very headstrong and hard-working. He leads the team in battle whenever he can. Jane Michaelson/ Blue Ranger: a female high school student who is Wally's friend. She often has a crush on him, much to his dismay. George Anderson/Yellow Ranger: a male high school student who has a laid-back personality. He cares about his friends as much as anyone else. Winnifred Jefferson/Green Ranger: a female high school student who has a confident personality. She is the voice of reason for the other rangers. Villains Problematicus: The main villain of the series. He is the god of everything that is annoying, problematic, or troublesome. He aims to conquer the Earth using his Problem pods. He looks like a black sphere with one yellow eye that has a red pupil. in the final episode, he decides to turn good and save everyone from Killer Croco. Scarina: Problematicus's Right Hand-man. He looks like a black, humanoid blob wearing a mask that has creepy eyes, a wicked smile, and a long nose. He sometimes comes down to Earth to battle the Safety Rangers. Killer Croco: a villain who takes over the school in the final episode. He is mean and ruthless, and would do anything to destroy the power Rangers. He resembles a crocodile-like monster. Problem Zord: Scarina's personal Zord. He uses it to fight the power Ranger's Zords from time to time. in the finale episode, he uses it to fight Killer Croc's Zord. Croco Zord: Killer Croco's personal Zord. It has various missiles and blasters within it. In the final episode, Killer Croco uses the Zord to attack the Power Rangers. Destroyed by Problem Zord. Monsters For a list of monsters, see here: List of Monsters in Power Rangers Safety Force Arsenal Safety Morphers: the main transformation trinkets. They allow each person to transform into a Power Ranger. Individual Weapons Power Nunchucks (Red Ranger) Power Tonfa (Blue Ranger) Power Axe ( Yellow Ranger) Power Bow (Green Ranger) Morphing Call "Safety Squadron, Go!" Zords Pilot Zords Safety Phoenix Zord Safety Lion Zord Safety Swordsman Zord Assistant Zords Safety Dragon Zord Safety Cannon Zord Combination Zords Safety Super Zord Safety Ultra Zord Other Jeniss: the god of peace and happiness. She often helps the rangers defeat the monsters. Episodes # An Exhausting Day # Garbage Day # Test Trouble # Save the Trees! # Criminal Chaos # The Troublesome Truck # Just One Beer # Crank up the noise # Mold Mischief # I Want to Siphon your Gas! # Brokenhearted # Attack of the Terrible Teddy # Turn Up the Heat # Crybaby # Injection Protection # Just Plane Crazy # The Virus # Substitute Shenanigans # Wally and the Fireworks # You've Been Robbed! # Motorcycle Mischief # The Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Dogs of War # Typhoon Trouble # Poacher Problems # The Quake Machine # Dharma Disaster # Cigar Trouble # Beat your Veggies # The Trouble with TV # House Haunting # Festival Freakout # Snowed In # Blackout! # The Anti Hero # Graffiti Go Bye bye # The New Year's Evil # Ice Skating Indignity # La Cucaracha # Tank Trouble # Measure Madness # The Micromanager # Childish Children # Scarina and the Problem Pods # The Final Battle